Pain
by xxAkikuxx
Summary: The heart of Fuji Syuusuke was constantly aching. Tezuka Kunimitsu was not in the best spirits as of late. Both of them are addicted to the pain. TezukaxFuji Oneshot.


The heart of Fuji Syuusuke was constantly aching.

_Pain, without love_

And yet…He never did anything to improve his situation. He continuously placed himself in these sorts of situations.

_Pain, I can't get enough_

Everyone knew that Fuji enjoyed watching _other_ people suffer…But himself?

_Pain, I like it rough_

But Fuji had his reasons…Reasons that he chose to keep to himself. Fuji, however, was not above dropping hints, only confusing people more…

"Because anything's better than acting like him."

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Tezuka Kunimitsu was quite a stoic person. It was extremely difficult for one to read his emotions…Which was good. His spirits were not the best lately.

_You're sick of feeling down_

He had begun to notice turmoil amongst his peers, as well. Momoshiro and Kaidoh had been going at it more often. Kawamura had been worrying about his father and their business. Oishi and Eiji's relationship had been on the rocks. Inui's grades were lower than he'd anticipated…his data was slipping. Echizen had decided to put his relationship with Sakuno on hiatus.

_You're not the only one_

The only person seemingly unaffected by this sad spell was Fuji. Tezuka was beginning to enjoy Fuji's presence a bit more now- taking it as far as walking the tensai home. He found that happiness was slowly finding him in those moments.

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

As well as he hid it, things were not perfect with Fuji. Tension was continually growing between him and Yuta. Yumiko begun to spend more time away from home. His mother was deeply missing their father.

_This life is filled with hurt_

Things that would normally have raised Fuji's spirits seemed meaningless now. Photography, billiards, his cacti, even tennis…nothing worked. Only the moments he spent with him meant anything. He needed to do something.

_When happiness doesn't work_

"Tezuka."

This was his moment.

"I need to tell you something."

He hesitated.

"You can tell me anything, Fuji." Tezuka said to reassure his friend.

_Trust me and take my hand_

Fuji gave him a small smile.

"It can wait."

Tezuka was puzzled, but didn't show it. Still…Fuji knew.

_When the lights go out you will understand_

Days later, Fuji regretted waiting.

Tezuka regretted not taking action.

The both of them seemed addicted to

_Pain_

_Without love_

_Pain_

_I can't get enough_

_Pain_

_I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Tezuka couldn't take it any longer. This hollow feeling inside his heart; feeling as though it was being torn apart…It infuriated him.

_Anger and agony_

The worst part was that Tezuka knew why he was feeling this way…And his suffering now was better than the alternative.

_Are better than misery_

"Tezuka…"

Here was his chance.

"Yes, Fuji?"

Fuji took the captain's hand, and Tezuka immediately tensed.

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

Both pairs of eyes closed as Fuji placed his mouth over Tezuka's.

_When the lights go off you will understand_

Fuji pulled away. Tezuka said nothing to the tensai for the rest of the walk.

Fuji knew beforehand that his action would only make his situation more uncomfortable.

It was strange…he had become used to the

_Pain_

_Without love_

_Pain_

_I can't get enough_

_Pain_

_I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel _

_Pain_

Their next walk home was even more awkward, considering what had happened previously.

Tezuka now knew that Fuji like him. What he didn't know was what to do.

_I know_

Tezuka knew how hard it must've been for Fuji to confess the way he had.

_That you're wounded_

It was perfect. He liked Fuji, and now he knew that Fuji liked him back.

Now how did he let Fuji know how he felt?

_You know_

Fuji was scared. Would Tezuka reject him? Would things never be the same between the tensai and his buchou?

It was as if Tezuka had sensed his worry, for he had done what was necessary at that moment.

He embraced Fuji tightly.

_That I'm here to save you_

Fuji slipped his arms around Tezuka.

_You know_

Tezuka loosened his grip so that he could return the kiss that Fuji had given him but days ago.

_I'm always here for you_

Both smiled while looking into each others eyes.

_I know_

Holding hands, the two continued walking.

_That you'll thank me later_

They had each other now. Whatever was thrown at them, they would now be able to handle it with their unique affinity to

_Pain_


End file.
